Kurai Nara
First Name Kurai Last Name Nara IMVU Username KaminariKaito Nickname (optional) Kurai Age & Date of Birth 17 05/18 Gender Male Ethnicity Ikotsugakurian Height 5'8" Weight 200lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Small scars from training. Affiliation Village Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Kurai is a normal kid, he likes hanging out with his friends and playing sports of various kinds. He is a very likeable kid that is just as likely to tell you a joke as he is to help you with a problem. He is a great help around the village. His strategic approach to things sometimes pays off for things that require intellect, but dosen't do him much good in an atheletic challenge. Nindo (optional) * "I'm not afraid of what goes bump in the night." * Bloodline/Clan The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara Family(奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use ofYin Release. Shikaku Nara was the most recent head of the clan. Family Akasi Nara - Mother Tagaromo Nara - Father Matasou Nara - Brother Suki Nara - Sister Ninja Class '' '' Chuunin Element One Earth Element Two N/A Weapon of choice Bow and Arrows Strengths Ninjutsu, Intelligence Weaknesses Genjutsu, Speed Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List * Transformation Technique (E-Rank) * Clone Technique (E-Rank) * Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) * Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) * Enclosing Technique (E-Rank) * Unsealing Technique (E-Rank) * Genjutsu (E-Rank) Earth Jutsu: *Light Weight Rock Technique - B Rank *Fist Rock Technique - C Rank *Earth Shore Return - C Rank *Tearing Earth Turning Palm - C Rank *Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - D Rank Clan Jutsu: *Dark Empowerment - B Rank *Neck Binding Technique - B Rank *Lights Out - C Rank *Hiding in Shadow Technique - C Rank *Shadow Imitation Technique - C Rank Allies/'Enemies' Hikaru Shiroi, Izumi Hyuga, Kaito Kaminari '' '''Background Information' Kurai was always a happy child growing up, he love to play with his brother and sister. His parents were respectable shinobi in the village and even though neither of them would ever become the leaders of their clans they made a name for themselves. Kurai's father had been on many missions before and during his the boy's childhood, but somehow he always managed to find time for his children. Kurai grew up quickly and without any real complications. He showed that he had a nack for anything that had to do with using his brain. From reading books to learning new jutsu he just loved to learn more and more. His father often played strategy games with him to help mould his mind into what it needed to be. When Kurai was eight he entered the shinobi academy in Ikotsugakure. He quickly topped his class in the categories that had to do with intelligence, such as math and history. He always loved to learn about the past, all of the wars and conflicts excited him. After 4 years in the academy Kurai had graduated and been promoted to the Genin rank. This would be when he would meet one of his best friends in the world, Hikaru Shiroi. They almost immediately hit it off and it wasn't long until they were making up nicknames for each other. Kurai had come to call Hikaru, Light, which was the litteral meaning of his name. Hikaru wasn't as nice and just called him things like bookworm and nerd, jokingly of course. Overall as it turned out Hikaru and Kurai made a great team often combining their jutsu to tear through opponents. When it came to the Chuunin exams Hikaru took the first win to become a Chuunin. Kurai had lost to a young boy of Senju descent with spikey black hair and yellow eyes. However, Hikaru met the boy in the finals and defeated him, but not easily. Kurai was happy for Hikaru, but was not expecting what came after the matches were over. It seemed that the Kazankage himself was impressed with how well Kurai had done in his fight and he wanted to promote Kurai aswell. It was fitting that he got promoted the same year as his best friend. They had become close over the years and it showed. They were almost inseperable. Every mission that Kurai went on he made a special request for Hikaru to come along and Hikaru did the same. They had become almost family over the years,which probably helped Hikaru deal with the loss of his mother. Their friendship continued like this for a while training and doing missions. Now we watch and see what happens.